The Case of the Man Who Left his Box
by Bluetardis221b
Summary: When Clara Oswin seeks the help of her old friends Sherlock Holmes and Sam and Dean Winchester, something must be wrong.
1. Oswin Oswald

She arrived with the _slam!_ Of the door and the sound of female feet running up the stairs in converse. She slowly opened the door to 221 B Baker St. and stared at them. Sherlock stopped playing his violin and sat there where as John looked up.

"What do you want?" asked Sherlock, still not looking at her.

"Sherlock, please. I need your help more than I need anyone else right now. Be attentive and don't say I'm boring you," said the woman. John studied this woman who seemed to know exactly what Sherlock would normally say. She was shorter than Sherlock but taller than John, probably around 5' 7". Her hair was brown, in a way that made it seem that Sherlock was dark chocolate and she was milk chocolate, her skin was pale but not white and she had these brilliant eyes. Not brilliant like Sherlock's glasz eyes but brilliant like the chocolate brown made her look caring and sweet, but sarcastic and funny at the same time. And even when she was very happy she would always have a glint of fear in her eyes.

"Speak, but Clara, do _please_ at least _try_ to be interesting," said Sherlock, his eyes pleading that she had good news, her eyes saying no, she didn't.

"It's The Doctor, he's disappeared. I was pretending to be asleep so he would carry me to my room in the T.A.R.D.I.S. , you know the one that Idris personalized for me." she paused and blushed, realizing she had given away her crush on The Doctor, "He kissed me on the head and told me that he knew I was awake. Then, he soniced my door so that only he and I could get in and out. When I woke up, the T.A.R.D.I.S. had me locked in and when I finally got out, He was gone," she finished her story which sounded very outlandish to John. Sherlock looked serious, he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her height, his eyes reflecting on hers.

"You have told River, Dean and Sam are looking for him," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Clara nodded and John interrupted.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked. Clara seemed shocked at his presence.

"Oh, Clara Oswin Oswald, Sherlock and I met at a conference between him and The Doctor."

"Okay, who is The Doctor?" This time, Sherlock and Clara answered simultaneously.

"We'll explain in the cab."


	2. I Love Him

"He's a what?"

"A timelord," answered Sherlock, treating the answer as though it wasn't crazy.

"What is a timelord? Sherlock, is this a joke?" John said, becoming angry with Sherlock and this Clara. They were talking nonsense as though it made perfect sense!

"Don't you dare say that. He was a joke for such a long time, but he has saved planets, worlds even, and I love him. So shut up and let Sherlock and I explain," said Clara, rather huffily. She seemed more riled up than usual in Sherlock's eyes. When he had met Clara they were in fact at a conference with the Doctor, but the Doctor suddenly got whisked in to the Centre of the T.A.R.D.I.S., causing him to be sent who knows where. Sherlock was very calm about it but Clara was very upset. She would come up with the worst scenarios on where he'd been sent too until she finally broke down and cried. Sherlock tried to comfort her which ended in a very awkward hug between the sociopath and the impossible girl.

"Okay fine, but still I'll need proof on this 'timelord' thing. What does he do?" asked John, putting on a calm face.

"He's an... alien," said Clara, stopping to allow Sherlock to reassure John that this was true, "He comes from a planet called Gallifrey in the constellation called Kasterborous. He is a race called the timelords, they can do this thing, it's called regenerating, and when they die they regenerate into a new face and body that is healed. He has two hearts and he only has 12 regenerations, though the doctor has more because his wife gave him hers, she's half human." Clara finished abruptly and sighed, knowing that John thought her completely crazy and that she would have to do something painful.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry but your friend Clara? Yea, she's a loon," said John, looking at them both incredulously. Sherlock looked at Clara, telling her that now would be a good time to do the thing.

"Alright, Mr. Watson, I know this all seems crazy but it won't in a minute. The Doctor showed me how to do this, and it hurts a little bit but I think you need more background." Clara placed her nimble, but strong, fingers on John's shoulders and bashed her head into his. They both cried out in pain but John couldn't for long for his brain was being flooded with images and the entire life story of a timelord called the Doctor.


	3. Vacation

John bobbed his head from side to side. His eyes rolled in his head as he tried to remember where he was. Oh yeah, in a cab, with Sherlock, and Clara. All of a sudden he forgot everything he had learned in his first grade year. The memories of his best friend with her dark brown pigtails swinging by her shoulders were replaced by a slightly gangly man in a bow tie wielding a silver stick with a bright green light that he some how knew was a sonic screwdriver.

John's vision slowly returned. He glanced over at Sherlock and Clara who were now staring at him.

"So sorry, but you see it was necessary if you were to help in this investigation," said smirking smiling at John sympathetically. Sherlock smirked at woozy John forced to believe in rediculousness.

All of a sudden Sherlock yelled, "STOP!". The cab came to a screeching stop as they looked upon their surroundings. They were right next to an alley in Laureston gardens that was covered in graffiti. And right in the middle of two dumpsters was a bright blue box with the words "POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL" written across the top. Clara jumped out of the car and ran towards the box. Sherlock and John arose from the backseat and ran across to where Clara was yanking on the handles of the telephone box and trying her best not to cry when it did not budge. All of a sudden, she screamed very loudly.

"What is it?" asked John, with enough concern for both him and Sherlock.

"I've just been burned!" she was pointing at her neck but in the place of a red mark there was a small golden key.

"Clara, I do believe The Doctor is alright, considering he just sent you a message," said Sherlock. Clara smiled at the key around her neck, and then proceeded to rip it off and shove it into the door of the box.

"Oh! This is the infamous TARDIS then?" said John, using the information in his head from the bashing it had received earlier. Sherlock nodded and Clara smiled. It wasn't the same pained smile he had seen earlier, it was an honest grin and it suited her very well. She opened the doors of the TARDIS and there was a note on the control box. '_My dearest Clara, do not be scared, I have not been kidnapped as I know you suspect, but i am simply on a little vacation with didn't tell you because I am with past River. Love, the Doctor._


End file.
